Sketch Book
by LifeInTheSky
Summary: The two meet with a accedentally dropped note book, with totally different views of each other, and a negative impression. Yet fate has their own plans for these two. They learn to tolerate, they learn to understand. Most importantly, they learn to Love. Nalu
1. Chapter 1

**So… I start another story again… I was tempted so I tossed aside my homework and did this… Enjoy a present time fic of Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

Lucy was walking down the hall, clade in a blue hoodie that hid her face, but people recognized her, as the art prodigy, but the most unsociable person in all of school. Sure, people talked about her art work and admired it like crazy, but no one approached her to be her friend or anything, so she was alone in school. Lucy didn't mind, she didn't like people, she enjoyed to be alone with her sketch book.

Natsu was a new student, but was a big hit among girls, and the more popular boys soon began to let him in their circle, his social ranking flew, and he never bothered to talk to anyone in a lower status. He was hot, and he knew it.

This morning at school was no different, Lucy walked quietly into the art room, as a major in visual arts, half of her classes were in the studio, surrounded by paintings and excited students. The teacher talked about the concepts of art, and the class grew silent as they all began to create, beautiful paintings of birds, flowers and people, creativity was everywhere, as the teacher liked to say, and Lucy believed it.

This class, Lucy was working on a scene. In the picture, it was a snowy wonderland, the lamp shown dimly on the side walk, as young couples walked hand-in-hand, a mother with a stroller and business workers hurried down the path. A female was carefully leaning against the railing overlooking a lake. It was frozen, like a big mirror in the middle of a city, and giggling civilians were laughing as they skated across the ice. Lucy smiled a rare smile, she loved painting.

After class, head down in her sketches, she walked to the library, the most quiet place in the school, where she could eat her lunch and draw. It was also where one of her most favorite person was there, Levy, the book worm that shared her math class.

Lucy started day dreaming, she loved to draw the faces of people she saw in the library, their thoughtful looks as they were engrossed into the book. She didn't notice where she was going until she bumped into a solid wall and dropped all her stuff on the ground, when she looked up, the solid wall had pink hair.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" a light British accent coated his voice, and Lucy found herself staring into dark brown eyes, almost to the point of black.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lucy blushed and got up quickly; declining the help of the stranger she bumped into.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't looking to where I was going." The pink haired stranger said.

"Ah, it's fine." Lucy absently said, looked at her watch. Shoot, she was late; Levy was going to kill her. "I have to go, bye." With that, she fled down the hall to the library.

Natsu looked at the shrinking image of the girl, puzzled. The girl never accepted his hand, and she never even told him her name, unlike every girl he met, she wasn't screaming with joy. What a weird person. Natsu looked down, the notebook the girl was holding was lying on the ground, and she probably dropped it. I'll give it back next time, he thought. Picking it up, he merely shrugged and continued toward his group, accepting the pats on the back by his friends. His thoughts still lingering on the blond female.

Lucy however, didn't even give a second thought about the boy, she just thought that he was some random person that happened to be in her way. She speed walked her way through the library doors, towards the direction of the blunette whose nose was buried in a thick book, apparently engross. When Lucy saw the tittle, she did a double take. 'The encyclopedia of Magic' was written on the front cover. Levy usually only read science fiction, or romance books, never has the bookworm ever dabbled in super natural or fantasy.

"What are you reading? What happened to Legend?" Lucy asked incredulously, snapping Levy out of her reprieve.

"Oh! Hi Lucy." Levy replied back, "I thought I would look at something new, a girl from Poetry class recommended it, and I didn't want to disappoint her. This book is surprisingly good."

Lucy nodded; she didn't understand reading, so she had no say in it. She sat down beside Levy, and reached into her backpack for her notebook, she needed to finish the drawing before next art class. Lucy fumbled around, trying to find the thick volume containing all her precious artwork. Not able to find it, she dumped all her things on the table, the notebook was nowhere to be found.

"Oh no, I dropped it when I bumped into the stupid boy who didn't watch where he was going! Now what am I doing to do?" Lucy groaned, throwing her hand up in the air.

"That's nice." Levy absently threw a comment over her shoulders, still engrossed in the book.

"Levy, you're not helping!"

"That's nice."

"That's not nice."

"That's great."

"Levy!"

Lucy sighed in exasperation, when the blue head was into a book, she didn't pay attention to her surroundings. This was one of the downs of being a friend of a book worm.

"I'm going out to find the boy I ran into, okay?" Lucy didn't wait for a reply, because she was never going to get one. She walked out of the library. The hall was now deserted, since everyone was at lunch, Lucy's footsteps echoed in the hall.

She wondered around, trying to get a glimpse of pink hair. Lucy walked past the piano room, and paused there. Lucy still remembered the days when she sat in the room; the memories were too painful to bear. She walked inside hesitantly, in the middle of the room was a piano, the gloss and color was still fresh, so this was the new piano the school was talking about.

Lucy stepped over; her hand gently touched the curve of the piano, down to the black and white keys. An overwhelming sorrow flooded her, memories of small hands gliding over the keys, laughing happily, a woman stood beside her. Lucy sat down on the black piano bench, her slender fingers tapped the first key, the note rang out in the silent room. Another note followed, then another. The notes became a melody, a song.

Sweet Sorrow, the last piece she played… before that happened. That was the day she gave up piano, and found another passion. She never touched a piano since then. The blond missed the piano so much, but never found the courage to pick it up again. It held too much painful memories.

XXX

Natsu was in one of the many practice rooms in the school, holding the notebook he found. The name was engraved on the front cover, a neat and curvy writing made the words 'Lucy Heartfillia'. So that was her name, Natsu thought. He vaguely heard it somewhere. Flipping through the notebook, Natsu found pages and pages of drawings, of birds, people, flowers, and scenes, anything you could think of. Some were colored, shaded at the right places; some were simply black and white.

They were so utterly real.

Natsu was amazed; this girl was an amazing artist. He flipped to the middle, dated around a few years back; a female was on a piano, laughing as she played. Her profile was draw with care, every strand of hair was recorded. Clearly this was someone important.

He'd better give this back, this was something the girl treasured. He collected his things, and marched out the door to the library, where the blond was last headed.

Down the hall he rushed, trying to get to her faster, but was stopped short when he heard music. Curious, he walked towards the sound, wondering who would play during lunch hour. I mean, even of all the students here where hard working, they didn't go to this point.

The sound came from the music room he always played in, a lively tune rang out. He gently opened the door and stepped in.

XXX

Lucy sighed, sitting on the piano bench, wracking her brain for more pieces she played. For the past half an hour, she played all the songs she remembered, bring memories with them, but it was worth it. She brightened when she found another piece she remembered: Sonatina in F major.

She set her hands on the keys, and played.

Her hands flew on top of the key, sharp and short notes, long and heavy ones blended together. She was having the time of her life, when she picked up sounds of footsteps. Her hand froze, and she spun around.

"Who's there?"

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" The light British accent rang out in the now silent room.

The two regarded each other.

**Hi~ I thought I'd write a future day fic.**

**Tell me how it is! Leave a comment, please?**

**Thx.**

**June**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm having extreme writers block, I've negated my other stories… I feel so bad right now. But here is this chapter. Thanks to you all again. By the way, I'm a beta! So if you need to get anything looked over, just PM me.**

"What are you doing here again?" Lucy asked incredulously, she really didn't like this male right now.

"I was about to return your note book, until I heard that someone was playing piano." The pink haired boy answered, he had an annoyed expression.

"So it was you who took my note book. Give it to me now." Lucy accused, eyes narrowing at the boy, holding out her hand expectantly.

The pinkette sighed, and handed her the precious pages filled with drawings. Lucy's eyes immediately shown with relief and hugged the book.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem."

An awkward silence settled in the practice room, chocolate brown eyes stared into charcoal ones. They regarded each other in interest, they were stuck in this situation, and neither knew what to say.

"So… You want me to play the piano? I can show you some favorite pieces of mine." The boy offered, breaking the silence. Stepping closer the blond, leaning his body on the sides of the piano.

"S-sure." Lucy got off the seat, and scooted over to the side, mimicking what the male was doing moments before. He replaced Lucy on the bench and set his hands on the ivory keys, and took a deep breath.

"This is something I played on a very special date."

He began, it was a waltz, simple yet elegant. The boy played it with somewhat of a sorrowful expression, Lucy discovered. It looked like he was thinking of a painful memory, somewhat like she looked when _that _happened.

Lucy didn't even notice she was crying until the song ended and the boy looked up. His eyes were soft, and held a surprised look at her crying. His hand hesitantly came up, then it dropped into his lap, and he stared down at the piano keys. "I'm sorry I made you cry. It probably wasn't the best song to play."

"No, it's fine." Lucy lifted a hand to wipe away her tears. She understood what he was playing just then, she figured out where he played it before. "It was at a funeral, wasn't it?"

His eyes widened comically, Lucy would have laughed if it was a better situation, but this was a serious one. The boy in front of her looked vulnerable at the moment.

"Y-yes." His voice cracked. He turned to look at Lucy, and she laid a hand on his arm. It was meant to comfort, but when she did, he stiffened visibly. "I'm sorry; I gave you back the notebook. I have to go now."

He picked up his things and speed walked out of the room, leaving Lucy to look at his retreating form. "Wait, what's your name?" She called.

"Natsu." The boy gave her a look over his shoulders and walked out, a hint of a smile on his face.

…

Lucy once again sat in art class, a pencil in hand; she was chewing on the end of the pencil, thinking about what to draw next. This project was on drawing a human in action, but she wasn't interested in people playing sports, unlike the majority of the class.

Her mind kept clicking back to the piano room, and the boy named Natsu. A piano major. He was so graceful playing piano, unlike his usual demure. This piano playing boy was talented, his pieces were played with so much emotion, and she understood them. That was when her mind clicked. Her memories of him playing were still fresh.

Yes, she was going to draw him. The graceful piano player, the person who had played deep down into her heart with his song.

A smile flitted at the corner of her mouth as she picked up her pencil, and sketched.

**This is short and simple, but I liked it.**

'**I think that the song can touch deep down into someone. The song expresses the players emotions.'**

**So, I won't be updating until a week later, I have a trip with my school! Yay!**

**Leave a review!**

**June**


End file.
